


Anonymous Attraction

by That_RandomAnimeFan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anger Management, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Artist Victor Nikiforov, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Barista Phichit Chulanont, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Hobbies, Homosexuality, Ice Skating, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love, M/M, Makkachin Lives, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, They Ice Skate As A Hobby, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_RandomAnimeFan/pseuds/That_RandomAnimeFan
Summary: That YouTuber AU, That nobody asked for. This is my first Fanfiction on AO3 So DONT expect the best story of your life.Katsuki Yuuri, An anonymous youtuber who posts gaming videos to relieve stress without being identified, And has a strong admiration to the YouTuber Victor Nikiforov.Victor Nikiforov, A dramatic man who also runs a youtube channel of Male beauty and Aesthetic videos, with blogs popping up now and then. Used to hide his true feelings. He also has the secret guilty pleasure of watching Katgemingu gaming videos...A tale of two YouTubers who admire each other or Two Male men having a gay crisis over people they don’t know OR Yuri On Ice!!! Characters all become YouTubers.





	1. A not so uneventful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Welcome!  
> This is my first Fanfiction and I’m not really sure how this is going to go, but I’m going to give it my best shot! I wasn’t originally going to post anything on AO3 of my own, But I was just sitting in my room and this idea floated into my head! So without further or do! Let’s go on with the story!

Katsuki Yuuri was finished. He regrets that day around 3 years ago when he was 20 years old, and his ‘best friend’ Phichit, Convinced him to make a YouTube channel, to relieve stress. At first Yuuri was very reluctant about the idea, he feared if people he knew found out about his channel, they would laugh and judge him about it. However, Phichit reminded him that he didn’t have to show his face or reveal anything about his personal life, all he had to do was take a hobby that he enjoyed, and video it to entertain others. It’s pretty simple. Yuuri then took his massive gaming hobby.... or some would say addiction, and created the channel ‘Katgemingu’. After a while Yuuri started gaining popularity, and he finally saw what Phichit was so mad about. It allowed him to have a personality online, without it interfering with his real life. The amount of times Yuuri was out with Phichit in Walmart, and some random person stopped them to ask about Phichit's hamsters was insane. Yuuri always shyed away from fans. However, that also made him a hypocrite, as he too himself was a crazed fan boy. 

Another reason Yuuri became a YouTuber was because of the living youtuber star, Victor Nikiforov. When Yuuri was around 19 and he moved to America to go to university, Around that time he discovered Victor. Victor had one of the most subscribed to channels in the whole world. With his makeup tutorials, vlogs and aesthetic pieces. Yuuri was amazed by the beauty of Nikiforov, and he was pretty sure he turned gay on the spot.

Now at the age of 23, Yuuri is living the life. He lives with his best buddy Phichit in Detroit (With Phichit's many hamster children), He uploads videos every Saturday and even works as a barista at a little coffee shop under the management of Ciao Ciao. He even has many many and I mean many, posters of Victor Nikiforov which he either got online, from conventions or he made them himself on Photoshop. Phichit always laughs saying Yuuri really must LOVE Victor, But Yuuri always dismisses it as admiration. Because... Why would someone as awesome as Victor, like someone like himself who is a dime a dozen Japanese man living in America. Yuuri even changed his uploading day to Saturday from Tuesday because on a Tuesday, Victor Nikiforov uploads, And it is a sacred time for Yuuri to prepare himself with ice cream and blankets, to gush and fanboy about Victor for a whole hour, even after the video is over. Phichit always reminds himself to work extra hours on a Tuesday, for this exact reason. 

Yuuri quickly sighed as he sat in the backroom of the Cafe, running his hands through his inky hair. Today was not his day. He had already woken up late due to fanboying over Victors video which was uploaded the previous day. Causing him to wake up half an hour late, making him half an hour late to work, getting an earful from Ciao Ciao on his left and a giggle from Phichit on his right. He was glad it was Phichit he was working with today and not JJ, Because he really couldn't handle JJ on one of his off days. Phichit understood Yuuri and his quirks, So he always knew what Yuuri needed, which he was thankful for. He tied on his apron and opened the door to behind the counter, where Phichit was waiting while filling up the coffee pot.  
"Hey Yuuri, Do you mind grabbing the croissants out from the oven?" Phichit called over his shoulder, still watching the pot fill with Coffee. Yuuri nodded in understanding, heading out back to grab the fresh batch of Croissants. The chocolaty pastry aroma filled Yuuri's senses giving a calming aura. The whole shop was set out to give customers a feel of home, with cream washed walls and brown couches set out around brown oak tables. It definitely felt like home to Yuuri. He waited until the Croissants were cool enough to carry by hand and placed them out in the display case, for all the customers to see. The clock on the wall stated the time as 7:25, So the little Cafe would be open for business in around 5 minuets. Just as that thought played around in Yuuri's mind, Ciao Ciao walked out from his office, giving the duo the usual pep talk about the day, telling them if it gets to busy to call him out for assistance. Yuuri always liked the company of Ciao Ciao, But he felt like if he called him out front to assist them, then they were taking him away from his work, Or that he had failed as his job at being a Barista. The little bell above the door signaled their first customer of the day, forcing that good customer service smile upon Yuuri's face. He just hoped today was uneventful, so his anxiety can keep at ease. 

~~~

It was now 10:30 Am, So most people were at work now which put Yuuri at ease. The morning rush had finally gone leaving the shop in silence. It gave Yuuri and Phichit at least another hour of calm until the lunch rush around 11:45.  
"So Yuuri, Let me guess! Victor Nikiforov's hair was so flawless in his Video yesterday that you just had to re-watch the video 100 times until 2 AM?" Phichit smirked, wiping down tea cups laughing to himself. Yuuri felt his grip on the counter increase, as he hunched his shoulders as if he was somehow going to hide his face.  
"As flawless as Victor's hair is Phichit, No that wasn't the reason." Yuuri huffed, his face then fell back to a small smile immediately. "It was because Victor decided to have his Dog Makkachin in the video this week, And she is So Adorable! Did you know shes a poodle just like Vicchan?" Yuuri gushed, pracically melting at the thought of Victor's playful pup, who also had an Instagram and Twitter account.  
"Yes Yuuri! You've told me 100 times! A brown chocolate furred poodle, Who is like a big version of Vicchan!" Phichit laughed, waving his cup in Yuuri's face teasingly.  
Yuuri crossed his arms, glaring at his friend in a joking manor who just grinned back in response. It was the little bell ringing above the door that pulled both Boys into the real world, However for Yuuri it was like he had just been thrown into dream land. Yuuri felt the cup he was holding shatter to the floor as he stood wide eyed, staring at the two men who has just walked in the door. One was tall with two toned hair being blonde and brown, with green eyes covered by long eyelashes. Yuuri instantly recognized him as Christophe Giacometti, Who was known to be Victor's best friend and wingman. And beside him was the man himself. Long silver hair, pulled back into a ponytail, a sharp jaw and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone could ever lay their own eyes upon. Victor Nikiforov in the flesh. Right in front of his eyes, Camera in hand. Yuuri quickly looked to Phichit to make sure he wasn't dreaming, But Yuuri could tell from the look on Phichit's face that this was in fact not a dream. Yuuri squeaked quickly and shouted something about grabbing a brush for the shattered glass on the floor, running into the backroom. Yuuri placed his hand over his heart to feel it practically pounding out of his chest. Today was definitely not uneventful, and his anxiety definitely was not going to be at ease. 

***

Victor Nikiforov was depressed. It may not be visible to the naked eye, however it was the sad truth. Victor always struggled with his place in society so when he was 23 years old, he decided to make a Youtube channel. Victor always knew from his early teenage years that he was Gay, However homosexuality was not something that was accepted in Russia. After being disowned by his parents, he decided to move to America to live with his best friend Chris, Who had supported him online for many years. Moving to America was the best thing Victor had ever done for himself, However he knew even if he was halfway across the world from all the negativity, The dark thoughts would still float around in his mind. Chris was the one who suggested he start a channel, as he knew Victor has a large love for makeup and aesthetic things which was a big trend on Youtube at the time. Victor gave it ago and found he enjoyed it right from the beginning. It allowed him to have a break from the depressing thoughts that filled his mind, and he could do what he enjoyed for a job. When Victor was 25 later his childhood 'friend' Yuri Plisetsky moved to America, joining the duo. There was an 8 year age gap between the two, however when he was in his teen years, Victor would look after the fiery child. This is when Victor's life changed. At age 25, Yuri introduced Victor to Katgemingu. Kat was an anonymous gaming youtuber, whose channel had only been up for roughly a year but Victor fell in love. Much wasn't known about the man as he had very high privacy. All that was known was his age, his love of dogs and that he was from somewhere in Asia due to his accent, Which Victor found adorable. Every Saturday Victor's secret guilty pleasure was to watch Kat's videos and gush over the adorableness of that giggle. If Victor ever got to meet this man, he wouldn't know what to do. 

"VICTOR!" A loud banging from Victor's door woke him up with a start. He sighed and opened his eyes, wiping the drool off of his face. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, getting up and opening his door to a small angry blonde.  
"Took your time!" Yuri Plisetsky huffed, his arms were crossed over his chest. His Russia jacket, proudly tied around his waist.  
"What's so important you had to wake me at 9 Am?" Victor whined, his long silver hair looked like it had just come out of a hurricane.  
"BECAUSE! Chris wanted me to remind you about that video you was filming in that 'Perfect Aesthetic' Cafe on the other side of Detroit, He wanted me to remind you." Yuri Snapped, glaring at Victor even more. Victor's remembers this conversation from around a week ago he had with Chris. Chris had insisted he had found the 'Perfect Aesthetic' Cafe on the other side of Detroit while meeting up with Phichit Chulanont, Who Chris had been talking to online recently. For some time Victor didn't really have anything 'Aesthetic' on his side of Detroit, Everything had at least been covered twice over his last 4 years as a Youtuber. Victor never really wandered around the rest of Detroit, But he agreed to visit and take a look around this Cafe, To maybe expand his bubble for once. He thanked Yuri and shut him outside of his room. Time for Operation Be FABULOUS! Aka, Victors morning routine which at least took an hour. 

~~~

At exactly 10:25 Sharp, Victor stood outside 'Massimo Cafe', Which was apparently run by an Italian man. Victor waited and quickly spotted Chris across the street, Sashaying towards Victor. He ACTUALLY sashayed. People told Victor that he to sometimes Sashayed when he was feeling challenged or Rivaled, But Victor always ignored the comment. Victor was quick to greet his friend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek which was always received well when it came to the king of sexuality, Christophe Giacometti. As soon as Chris opened the door to the Cafe, Victor understood. The Cafe was the 'Perfect Aesthetic'. It gave off that warm heart-warming vibe, which practically pulled in the customers to get a feeling of comfort outside of their homes, simply through a cup of coffee or which ever they prefer. Pictures hung upon the cream walls, Some which were of mountains and others of flowers. There was even a picture which was definitely taken in Italy, Which confirms Victor's hunch about the owner being Italian. However, That all wasn't the first thing that caught Victor's eye. The first thing that caught his eye, was the cute Asian man standing at the counter. He had short inky black hair, which was a little messy but it suited him well. He had the biggest brown chocolate eyes that he had ever laid his eyes upon, which were covered by blue rimmed glasses. He had quite a sharp jaw and under his shirt sleeves you could see a clear defined line of muscle, showing that he worked out. Victor snapped back into reality, When said angel man dropped a cup on the floor, staring at Victor with wide eyes. Victor wondered if he had something on his face, But Victor watched as the man shook his head and said something about going in the backroom to get a brush for the class, scurrying away at once. Well, So much for good impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! If you made is this far through my terrible writing, then well done for making it till the end! Like I said this is my first time posting on here so expect a few mistakes and probably some plot holes at this story continues. I didn't reveal as much about Yuuri's past as I did Victors, But all good things come to those who wait! I would Like it if people commented ideas down below as that would really help, and allow me to get chapters out for you guys! I don't really have a set day in which I publish chapters, However I will try once a week at the minimum! I guess I'll see you next time!


	2. Yuuri's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to when Yuuri is in Hatsetsu! Let's see how he discovers Victor, and how he moved to Detroit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy after a couple of comments and kudos I got on my first chapter! It made me really happy so thank you! I decided to go back in time for this chapter, to before Yuuri moved to Detroit and made his channel! I hope you like it!

Yuuri remembers it like it was yesterday.

The day Yuuri's only real friend in Hatsetsu, Yuuko, Showed Yuuri one video that changed his life. 

Yuuri had be friends with Yuuko for many years. The young girl's parents owned the Hatsetsu Ice Palace Skating Rink, So they often visited and skated together when they were young. It was one day when Yuuri was around 18, Almost 19 where he was still debating about moving to Detroit, that his life changed for the best. He was waiting at the pairs usual meeting spot in Hatsetsu, which was by the beach. It was very rare that they would meet up, Due to Yuuko giving birth to her daughters at only 19, 2 years previous with her fiancee, Nishigori Takeshi. However, Yuuko always managed to spare time for Yuuri, Which Yuuri himself was thankful for.

It was currently around June and Yuuri was silently waiting by the calm beach. The only sound were the seagulls which roamed in the skies above. Yuuri wishes that sometimes he could be a bird. So he could simply spread his wings and be free. Free to do as he likes. Free from his anxiety. Now that would be a nice life.  
His silence however was cut short, as Yuuko came rushing up behind Yuuri and pushed him down into the sand, screeching in his ears. 

Yuuri was quick to spit the sand out of his mouth, gradually pushing the screaming woman off of him, Brushing off the sand.  
"Yuuko-Chan? What was that for?" Yuuri laughed, sticking his tongue out wiping off any remaining sand grains.

"YUURI! You won't BELIEVE, WHAT I DISCOVERED!" The girl squealed, taking out her phone from her pocket and switching it on, Shoving it in Yuuri's face.  
He pushed his glasses up back onto his nose, and squinted his eyes looking at the screen. It showed a YouTube video which was currently paused.

What was she supposed to be showing him?

"Uh.. Yuuko-Chan? You might want to press play..." Yuuri pointed out, nervously pointing at the frozen screen.  
Yuuko nervously laughed and clicked play, and that's when Yuuri laid his eyes upon Jesus himself.  
The screen showed a man who must of been around 22-23 Year's old Yuuri guessed and he was simply beautiful.  
His icy blue eyes and chiseled jaw was enough to make anyone else's not so chiseled jaw drop to the ground. However, the thing that stood out most was the mans hair. It was a beautiful platinum silver, which was odd for a man who didn't look a day over 21. He practically felt the gayness enter him, just by hearing him laugh.

A laugh that sounded like it had been sung straight from the angels of heaven. 

Yuuri didn't even realize that the video had ended. Nor did he remember what the actual subject of the video actually was. All he had in his mind was that stunning man. 

"Yuuri...?" 

"Yuuri?!"

"YUURI!" 

Yuuri quickly snapped out of his trance, looking at the brown haired woman, Who was grinning at him expectantly.  
"So... What did you think?!" Yuuko asked, smiling even wider than before. 

Yuuri opened his mouth but no words came out. He was speechless. 

"I..." Yuuri started, stuttering on his words. "W-who was t-that?" He finally got out, covering his face with his beanie. He was certain his face was as incomparably red.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko announced jumping up from the sand. "That was the one and only, Victor Nikiforov! A 22 year old youtuber who lives in Detroit, Originally from Russia! How exotic!" The girl squealed, putting her hands on her face in excitement. 

"He is.... Wow..." Yuuri gasped, his heart racing.

"Wow doesn't even begin to describe how great this guy is!" Yuuko grinned. Then proceeded to show Yuuri more YouTube videos of Victor. 

It then became a weekly tradition for the two friends to meet up at the ice castle every Tuesday, which the Nishigori family were working hard to take over completely, and watch Victor's video.  
Sometime's they would go to Yuuko's, However Yuuri still wasn't completely sure about Takeshi, and he wasn't too fond of children. Especially if it was 3 very loud 2 year olds. So, Yuuri preferred it when they stayed at the Ice castle after hours. The perks of being friends with the daughter of the owner, and soon to be owner. 

***

"Yuuri Yuuri! Look!" Yuuko said, Once again shoving her phone in front of Yuuri's face, who had turned 19 back in November. Yuuri also confirmed Victor's age to be 23, When Victor posted his 23rd Birthday/Christmas vlog. (25th December was now Yuuri's favorite day of the year!) Yuuri didn't really celebrate Christmas much in Japan. However, Yuuri Discovered Victor also lived in Detroit. Which added to the list of positive things about moving to Detroit. Yuuri's original idea was to go to Detroit to study computing & technology, In a great university he had found. However while doing research Yuuri discovered lots more positives. A few negatives popped up for example, Being away from his family, Being away from his friends, The stress of moving and his anxiety. Yuuri had been studying the English language for a couple of years, so the language barrier wouldn't be an issue. That and also the fact that Victor's videos were obviously in English as well, But Yuuko too also knew the basics of the language to understand what the silver haired man was going on about. 

It was currently January, and Yuuri was at the Nishigori's. The 3 triplets were currently asleep which Yuuri was thankful for.  
Yuuri immediately turned his attention back to the screen of Yuuko's phone. It showed a large chocolate furred poodle, which was being hugged by Victor and Yuuri felt his heart immediately stop from all the adorableness. 

"It's Victor's own poodle! Makkachin! He recently posted it on Instagram and it's amazing!" Yuuko gushed.  
Yuuri preferred to stay away from social media, as he always go anxious about talking to people online. You never know what could happen.  
Yuuri smiled to himself.  
So, Victor liked poodles as much as he did. That made Yuuri happy.

Yuuri always liked to laugh at the coincidence, Which was Victor's name.  
Yuuri also had a small toy poodle which was given to him by his parents, named Vicchan. What's the coincidence?  
Vicchan was the shortened Japanese version of Victor. It made Yuuri giggle to himself that his biggest idol shared the same name as his adorable dog, And the fact that Victor too also had his own Poodle was amazing. 

"So did you finally decide?" Yuuko piped up, dragging Yuuri from his dream world and back into reality.

"Decide on what?" Yuuri asked, helping himself to some chips from the bowl they were sharing. 

"You know! Detroit, Have you finally decided if you want to go?" Yuuko said, also helping to herself from some chips, dipping them in the white dip on the side which Yuuri still was unsure about trying. 

"Well..." Yuuri took a deep breath. "I really want to go. I really do. It's just.. In Detroit I'm all alone. I know it's a great opportunity for myself and that it will be a great experience. But I keep thinking of negatives that drag me back down. What if I panic in Detroit and have nobody to call? The time difference is totally different from here is Hatsetsu, So I wouldn't be able to just simply call you! My parent's also offered to pay for everything, But I feel like it's just a waste to put all their money towards someone like me." 

Yuuri saw the cogs in Yuuko's head turn rapidly, Until she finally opened her mouth to reply. 

"Yuuri my dear friend! You will never be alone! I wouldn't care if you called me at 3AM, I'm your best friend and I will always be here to support you. And you know if anything goes wrong myself and even Mari would hop on a plane to come rescue you, even if it meant spending all of our own money! And it's not a waste Yuuri! It's your dream and they are your parents and its their own money. If they want to put it towards you then let them! Also think of all the great things you would miss out on. So many opportunities are waiting for you in Detroit! New friends and heck maybe even new relationships. You know with your sexuality Yuuri that you can't stay in Japan forever. Your friends and family may accept you, But not everyone else in Japan will, Things may be changing but we both know it will be sometime before some places in the world fully accept it." Yuuko finally finished, putting a resting hand on Yuuri's shoulder for reassurance that everything that she just said was true.

Yuuri knew. Yuuri knew that he couldn't stay in Japan forever. There was a whole new world waiting for him. Yuuko was also right about herself and Mari. Yuuri's older sister Mari may be a bit rash and careless. However, When it came to Yuuri's safety, The woman would do anything to protect her little brother. Even if it did mean catching a plane to the whole entire other half of the world. 

Yuuri just simply smiled in return.

He knew what he had to do.

~~~

And that is how Yuuri found himself currently on a flight to Detroit, USA.

He remembers the send off that almost bought him to tears.

His parents had closed up the Onsen for the day, Just so they could travel along with Yuuri to the airport, along with Mari, Yuuko and his now ex-dance instructor Minako, who was an old family friend.  
Yuuri was originally going to leave Vicchan behind with his parents, but as soon as Yuuri suggested it his mother picked up Vicchan and put him in his arms. Yuuri took that as a sign that Vicchan would follow him wherever Yuuri may go. Yuuri now admits to himself that he probably wouldn't have left Hatsetsu without the small fluffy bundle of happiness.

When it was time for Yuuri to take Vicchan to quarantine, He almost dropped all his things and ran back to his parents, begging them to take him back home. But he knew if he didn't leave now then he probably never would in the future. His mother bursting into tears didn't help his current situation either.

"Now remember Yuuri! If you see Victor DON'T scream or run away!" 

Yuuri laughed at his friends words and nodded his head, promising he wouldn't. What Yuuko didn't know was that Yuuri had his fingers doubly crossed. 

There was no going back now. 

The anxiety was beginning to arise in Yuuri, So mant doubts flowed through his head.

Was this a mistake?

Maybe he should have stayed home?

Will he make any friends?

What is he panics? 

Yuuri shut the little blind that covered the window, also attempting to block out the anxious thoughts, and pulled out his earphones. Putting on a video of Victor which he had pre-downloaded before the flight. 

Atleast he had entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter:  
> We get a glimpse into Victor's life in Russia back in the day!  
> Don't worry after next chapter we move back to the present!


	3. Victor's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we go back in time with our favourite Russian! What his life was like in Russia, his family relationships and how he meets Chris and makes the biggest decision of his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest I just went on google and searched Russian names so for this story Victors Parents will be respectively called Vladimir & Anastasyia (Ana for short) I also apologise for making Victor’s father a ‘bit of an evil man’ but PLOT. Chapter 3 and I already make Victor suffer I really am a horrible woman. But without further ado, Enjoy!

People would often ask Victor, 'What was life like before you became a Youtuber?'

Victor would always put on his signature smile and dismiss the question, simply telling them he had a normal childhood.  
However, only people who Victor knew personally would know he is lying. 

You see, as it is true Victor had a normal childhood. His relationship with his family deteriorated in his teen years, more specifically with his father.  
Victor can retell the day it all changed, as if it reruns through his brain 24/7. But, who's to say the day doesn't run through his head 24/7. The day his Father broke their relationship, for many years to come. 

Victor's father, Vladimir Nikiforov was never certain about Victor doing ice skating as a hobby. If it wasn't for his father Victor probably would have pursued a carer in skating. It was mostly his mothers idea, Anastasiya (Ana) Nikiforov. The youthful woman herself loved the idea of her son being elegant, as she herself was a dancer in her earlier years before she had Victor. Victor was always the top priority.  
Both of his parents were big in the Russian fashion industry. His Father didn't know much about fashion as a whole, he just managed all the funds and the workers. It was actually his mother who was the main designer, as most of Victor's own clothes were made by his mother. 

Victor knew from his early/middle teen years that he was different from everyone else.  
All the other boys liked to play Soccer and faun over girls who they thought was hot. 

Victor remembers one day when he was around 15, one of his only friends Georgi Popivich came running over to him, ranting on about some exchange student named Diana Orlov.  
However, when Victor looked at this so called 'girl who will make your heart flat-line' Victor felt nothing. 

The only time Victor had felt a feeling like that was when he saw the hot guys on TV commercials. He always thought that men were better looking than woman, and started to wonder if something was wrong with him.  
But Victor wouldn't give up and took to the internet to do some research.  
He didn't get the answer he expected. 

But he finally understood. 

He was gay.

Sadly, during his research he found out that being gay in Russian was not accepted, and was highly frowned upon.  
Victor knew if he told someone then his family were very likely to disown him like in all the dramatic sad anime's he had watched. 

So he decided to keep it to himself. 

However, Victor knew that his happiness wouldn't last forever, and he was right.  
Victor's life got flipped upside-down when he was 18 years old. 

The day had started off fine.  
His skating lessons had ended for the day, and Victor was making his way home through the light snow that was falling from the sky.  
Victor always loved living in a place where it often snowed. The snow was fascinating to look at to Victor, and he loved the way the snowflakes would cover his hair and get stuck in his eyelashes. 

However, Victor was pulled off of his usual track. A guy who looked around the same age as Victor, maybe a year younger was in the park looking around in confusion looking at his phone. His hair was two toned and he had tanned skin. Victor guessed he was a foreigner, and that he may be lost, so Victor quickly ran over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Victor asked in English. He decided on English because most people know English.... right?  
The guy turned around and looked at Victor. The first thing Victor noticed was....  
How did he get his eyelashes like that and how can I STEAL them? 

"Oh?" The foreigner spoke, his voice was smothered in that foreign accent vibe. "If you don't mind? I'm looking for this cafe, I'm meeting my dance instructor there."  
Victor smiled widely and nodded, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him along, quickly walking for about 5 minuets until they reached a small cafe. 

"Well here we are!" Victor grinned, pointing at the shop. "If you don't mind me asking where are you from?"  
"Merci! Oh I'm from Switzerland, My names Christophe Giacometti." The boy, now identified as Chris said, grinning back at Victor.  
"Wow Switzerland! My names Victor, Victor Nikiforov it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Victor offered his hand enthusiastically, which the boy took hold of and shook equally as enthusiastic. 

"Merci, for taking me here Victor, If I ever return to Russia after this i'll be sure to bring you something back from Switzerland!" Christophe said, his green eyes full of life.  
"Please don't feel obliged! I was simply helping a person in need! You will always find a friendly face somewhere here in Russian." Saying that, Victor unclipped his blue rose brooch he had been given a few years back, and pinned it on the other boy's coat. "To remember me when you go back to Switzerland."  
The green eyed male nodded in thanks, walking towards the shop and just before entering, waved to Victor. 

~~~

Victor felt good about himself.  
He had helped someone in need, and it felt good.  
However, he was finally happy to get home and out of the snow. 

He tapped the snow off from the bottom of his shoes, and placed them on the rack.  
Taking off his coat and blue scarf and hanging them on the coat hanger.  
"Vitya welcome home!" A feminine voice called from the top of the stairs.  
A woman who was around her late 30's stood at the top of the stairs, she had flowing blonde hair which was very different from Victor's hair which he got from his father, however her eyes were the brightest of blue, just like Victors own. That was his mother. Anastasiya Nikiforov. 

"Hi Mama! Sorry I'm late, I had to show someone where to go." Victor spoke, climbing up the stairs to pull his mother into an embrace.

"Vitya you're going to have to stop growing! Your almost a head taller than me!" Anastasia laughed, poking her son in the shoulder.  
Victor grinned and walked past, saying he was going to sit in his room until dinner was ready. 

However, Dinner was never ready. Dinner was put on hold. 

Everything in the Nikiforov household was usually calm, collected and quite.  
Neither Victor or Anastasiya were prepared for the storm that was going to interrupt their household, and that storm went by the name of Vladimir Nikiforov. 

It was all quiet. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop from 2 rooms away and you would still hear it on the floorboards.  
However, the silence was immediately cut short by loud shouting coming from downstairs.

"VITYA!"

Uh oh. 

"NO! Leave him alone. He's YOUR son." 

"I need to see if this is true Ana, so get out of the way." 

Victor prepared himself, unlocking his bedroom door and sitting calmly at his desk. It was about to go down.  
The barricade of this room was broken down and there stood his father.  
His father was usually quiet a kept together man. Smooth silver hair with pale blue eyes. However, In this moment. His father looked a wreck.  
His hair was messy, his tie undone and shirt Un-tucked and his usual pale blue eyes had an unusual shadow overcast.  
His mother appeared behind Vladimir, her eyes full of fear for her son. 

"Yes Father?" Victor spoke calmly, however anybody in the room could quickly identify the gulp of his throat as he stood before his father. 

"Vitya. I need you to put my mind at ease. I've been hearing SILLY rumors. Silly rumors that my son has been seen messing around with other MEN. This isn't true right Vitya?" His father spoke with a soothing tone, however anyone could see the serious look in his eyes. 

"Oh..." Victor visibly gulped. "Well.... you see..." 

"WELL? It's all lies. Your MY son. No son of mine would ever think about doing something so... shameful." Vladimir spat his words toxic-ally and Victor began to feel his palms turn sweaty. This is it.

"Well... I-i..." Victor began but was immediately cut off by his father, striding across the room and grabbing Victor by his shirt. 

"It's TRUE?" His fathers words left Victor shaken. There was no going back.

"Father I-i... Yes.. I-it's true..." Victor let out a breath of hair as his mother gasped aloud and his fathers eyes turned even darker.  
"But I wasn't messing around with them I was Onl-" Victor's words were cut off as a loud slap echoed through out the room.  
Victor put a hand to his cheek as he looked up at his father, Whose eyes shot daggers at his only son. 

"Your a disgrace." 

"Vlad, please! Leave Vitya, It's not his fault!" His mother, Ana pleaded tears streaming down her face. 

"Your right it's not his fault. It's YOURS. Getting him into all that ice skating. I bet they filled his head with all sorts of mad ideas!" 

"FATHER! It wasn't any of them. I-it's all me." Victor spoke his words quietly, his cheek stinging an angry red patch appearing just under his left eye. 

"You." Vladimir pointed. "Are no son of mine. I want you gone. I can't have such a disgraceful boy in my household." And with that his father stormed out the room, slamming the door as he went. Anastasiya looked down at her son and cried. 

She ran forth and took Victor into her arms, crying into her only sons chest. But Victor didn't cry. He just felt.. Empty.  
He put his hands on his mothers shoulders, pulling her away from his chest and sending her a weak smile, nodding.  
This only caused his mother Anastasiya to cry more as she accepted. Her only son had to go. 

~~~

The next day, Anastasiya helped her son move to the other side of St. Petersburg into a small apartment she had owned a couple of years previous.  
Victor was free.  
Victor was happy to finally be free of his father. However he was scared. His mother reassured him many times that she didn't care, However nothing could be helped in their situation.  
Victor was free.  
Victor was alone. 

The silver haired man continued to ice skate for a few weeks. Despite him being free of his father. His father continued to torture him.  
One week the bills due for Yakov, never turned up so Victor had to stop skating professionally. 

His mother visited at least once a week. Bringing him small sums of money she managed to take and food for him to live off of until the next week.  
However one week his mother brought a friend. 

"Vitya! I got something for you." Anastaysia had said with a carrier in her hands.  
At first Victor was confused, until he walked over and looked into the carrier and his blue eyes met chocolate brown. 

"Mama... Is this.... A dog?" Victors eyes filled with tears as he heard a little Yip! From the carrier, confirming his thoughts as his mother nodded her head. Victor had always wanted a dog, however his father refused to buy one for Victor, never actually giving a real reason why. 

"Vitya, Isn't she adorable! I saw her at the center and I just couldn't leave her alone!" Anastaysia gushed, putting the carrier on the floor.

"I-is she.. Mine?" Victor stuttered, walking over to open the carrier door. His mother nodded and Victor beamed.  
He opened the door and a ball of brown fluff leaped out onto Victors lap, which Victor was quick to envelop in his arms.  
The little poodle licked Victors face as he laughed. 

"Makkachin." Victor declared, sitting the poodle in his lap properly. 

"Makkachin?" 

Victor nodded. "I name her Makkachin! Isn't that right my little Makka!" Victor giggled as Makkachin barked, her little tail wagging in agreement and excitement. His mother nodded and sat on the floor next to her son, grabbing his hand and placing it against her chest. 

"I just thought... You must get so lonely, Your only 18 Vitya.... I worry about you." Ana felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, but Victor continued to smile and wiped the tears away. 

"I'm fine Mama... I've even found a job in the ice rink, sorting out the costumes and stuff which should be fun! I'll always be ok as long as I have you..." He pulled his mother into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Little Makka yipped in Victor's arms, eager to not be forgotten, making the two Nikiforov's laugh.

This was the beginning of a great friendship. 

~~~ 

After a long time Victor's life started to get better. He began working at the ice rink as a costume and make-up designer and he loved it. It gave Victor to create something amazing without being judged for it. He even started looking after 10 year old Yuri Plisetsky, who was definitely a little ball of ferocious energy. His bond with Makkachin grew and for the next 4 years of his life, this was his routine. 

However all good times eventually dim over time. As much as Victor loved to play with Makkachin, Look after little Yuri and make new creations. He couldn't stop the feeling of wanting more. 

Sadly, about a year after Victor left his home his mother disappeared. She stopped coming to visit him. This dragged Victor down greatly. He often wondered if it was his fault.After all he was her gay failure of a man son. Only people who were close to Victor knew that he was depressed. And the only person.. Or should I say dog who was close to him was Makkachin. 

Victor often woke up in the morning wondering if it was even worth getting out of bed. He felt as if he wasn't worthy enough, and most nights he would lay in bed with Makkachin next to him just looking at the ceiling. He felt hopeless. 

As much as Victor loved his home town and home country he constantly felt trapped. It was all the same. He couldn't be himself.  
The one thing Victor always wanted in life was someone to love and for someone to love him. However, he knew that would never happen if he stayed in Russian. 

Victor began to lose hope. 

However, after so many dark days the sun finally broke through. 

It was one of the days at the ice rink that Victor got called in, to sort out the dance costume and makeup for someone who was using the dance studio out the back of the ice rink. Victor walked into work with his usual smile, waving to the receptionist as he walked past.  
The long haired man walked out back to the dance preparation room and knocked on the door.  
A foreign male voice replied with a quick 'come in' granting Victor entry.  
This is when Victors life again, took a change. 

The same two toned blonde and brown hair. The same slightly tanned skin. The same glowing green eyes, slightly hidden by the long lashes. Victor even spotted the blue rose pin, pinned onto the mans jacket. Christophe Giacometti. 

"My my! What a coincidence!" Chris smiled and walked up to Victor, kissing him on the cheek. The action surprised Victor, but then he remembered it was a common thing to do in some countries. "It's nice to see you again Victor." 

Victor let out a sigh of relief and put on a smile.  
"Christophe! How have you been?" 

"Life's been good. Dancing a little skating, but overall pretty good? How as life treated you Nikiforov?" Christophe asked.  
Victor visibly gulped but threw back on his signature smile.

"Life's been.. ok. Not much happened, I now live on my own with my dog and work here so pretty decent I guess...?" Victor replied, tucking a piece of his silver hair behind his ear.  
Chris noticed the hesitant look in Victors eyes. 

"Say? How about me and you head out for coffee? The cafe you took me too last time, Yes?" 

Victor smiled. He hadn't been out in so long. 

So after Chris finished his.. rather exotic dancing, the 2 men headed to the little cafe which had first brought the boys together 4 years previous.  
They both ordered a coffee each. Chris also getting a croissant and Victor a Pirozhky pastry, filled with apple. 

"Tell me honestly Victor. What has happened in the last 4 years since we last met?" 

Victor looked into Chris' green orbs. This may literally been the second time the 2 had met, but Victor felt as if he had known Christophe for years. As if he could trust him.  
So for half an hour Victor talked non-stop about what had happened for the past 4 years. The argument with his father, his mother disappearing and his feeling of hopelessness.  
Chris listening carefully, not interrupting. Humming every now again to signal he understood. When Victor had finally finished, he had a napkin to his face washing away the tears. He looked at Chris, who for once had a serious expression on his face. 

"To me Victor, it seems like your depressed. Have you ever done anything about that?" Christophe asked.

Yes. Yes Victor knew that he was depressed. He had tried to get help a little while back, But after his mother left he lost all motivation. However, he still continuously took pills to try and calm the emptiness inside him.  
Victor nodded.

"I just feel so trapped... If I wanted to I could pack up and leave Russia right away. But where would I go? " Victor sighed, tucking the napkin back into his pocket.  
Chris sat quietly for a second, and then suddenly his green eyes shone even brighter than before. 

"I have an offer for you my dear friend!" Chris abruptly announced, grinning at Victor. "Come live in Detroit with me!"

Victor stopped. Detroit. As in Detroit, Michigan USA? Victor rubbed his ear to check if he was hearing right. Christophe wanted HIM to live with him in Detroit.

"Christophe... I don't know what to say." Victor was speechless. "I don't think someone has ever offered me something so big... I'm not sure what to do..." 

"Well Victor, the offer will stand for as long as it takes for you to make a decision. I have to go but please, think about it." Chris patted Victor's shoulder and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. 

And think about it he did. 

Exactly 3 months later, after messaging Chris online, Victor moved to Detroit.  
It was a difficult decision for Victor to make, however once he arrived he knew it was the right choice to make. 

When he was 23 he started up his channel.  
When he was 25 his life changed forever, all because of a cute Youtuber who he didn't even know the identity of.  
Which is a story for another time. 

Then again when he was 27, All because of an adorable Barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then thanks for reading!  
> So, We have got most of the backstory for both Victor and Yuuri on how they moved to Detroit!  
> In later chapters, I will go over what their life was like when they first moved to Detroit, how they both made their channels and how Victor discovered Yuuri's channel.  
> However I am gonna say for Yuuri, the angst in his past isn't over. Sorry not sorry.  
> I love getting comments and feedback from you guys, it really makes my day so thank you!  
> I'm also sorry that this chapter is a week later, But I had to find the motivation so I hope this is ok for you guys! 
> 
> Next chapter:  
> We go back to the present time as Victor and Yuuri meet for the first time, and lets just say they are both quite shocked! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Until next time!


End file.
